


Bad Moon Rising

by taitofan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barebacking, Blood Kink, Domestic Fluff, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Oral Sex, Pre-Game(s), Pregnancy, Spoilers, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/pseuds/taitofan
Summary: Shuuichi wakes up next to Kokichi and is met with a sight he never expected.  It somehow feels familiar...  Since when is he into blood?...And what about what happens after he figures it all out?Contains major v3 spoilers, pregame theories, and sensitive content.  Please note the tags to see if this is for you!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this for a little while, but now that I've had a few people read through it, I feel it's okay to finally post.
> 
> If you aren't into the thought of Kokichi being trans and Shuuichi getting his dick (and face) bloody and the topic of pregnancy arising, do yourself a favor and turn back now, because you will NOT enjoy this. There are v3 spoilers too, so beware of that.

When Shuuichi first opened his eyes, he was aware of a strange sensation on his leg.  It was warm and wet, and…  Sticky.  He turned his eyes to Kokichi, who slept soundly under the blankets, curling up at his side.  It was the first time Kokichi had agreed to sleep in the same bed as him, despite the few months they’d been dating.  He’d still seemed hesitant, but he’d agreed to stay in Shuuichi’s room all the same.  Shuuichi might have wondered if this had anything to do with why his leg was wet, but he was quite confident it wasn’t pee.  No, it was thicker, and pee wasn’t sticky.  What in the world…?

He peeled back the blanket, his heart almost stopping as he saw the blood staining his leg.  There was some on the sheets as well, and with as much of it as there was on Kokichi’s pants near his crotch, it was obvious where it had originated.  He quickly shook Kokichi awake, his boyfriend letting out a startled noise as he groggily woke up.

“Saihara…?  What’s wrong?”  He sat up, his eyes wandering to the spot where Shuuichi’s eyes were still focused.  It didn’t help Shuuichi’s anxiety when Kokichi let out a soft gasp and began to shake.  “S-Saihara, I can explain…”

“You don’t have to explain being injured!  But you should have told me you were hurt!”  He tried to think of what illness Kokichi could have that would cause him to bleed like that.  There was so much!  How hadn’t he bled out?  “I’ll go get help!  Just wait here and—!”

“Saihara, calm down!  I’m not dying!”  Kokichi still looked upset, but he wasn’t shaking anymore.  “You don’t need to get anyone, okay?  I just need a few things.  God, I knew it would come back eventually, but I didn’t think it would be so soon…  I was _so_ okay without cramps…”

Shuuichi’s mind was perhaps a bit fuzzy with the panic that had filled him, because it took an embarrassingly long time for him to realize what that meant.  “Ouma…  Are you… menstruating?”

“…Yes.”  Kokichi stared at the blood surrounding him with a frown, not looking Shuuichi in the eye.  “I know I should have told you I’m trans before we started dating, okay?  I _know_.  But I figured, my chest isn’t going to give me away, and the t was still working to keep _this_ away, and I just…”  His gaze lifted, and Shuuichi’s heart broke at how vulnerable he looked.  “It’s hard to trust people, even if I love them.”

“Ouma…”  Seeing as there was already blood all over his leg, he didn’t think twice about leaning in and gathering Kokichi in a hug.  After a moment, Kokichi’s arms wrapped around him too.  “That doesn’t matter to me.  I love you, no matter what.  Just tell me what you need me to do, and I'll help however I can."

"...Our clothes and your sheets will stain if they aren't treated soon, and I really need a tampon or a pad...  Maybe some pills for when the cramps start up..."  He looked so completely irritated with the situation, and Shuuichi could only imagine how terrible it must feel to think you'd never have to go through something like that again, only to get stuck in a place that forces you back into it.  "If they had to kidnap us, could they have given me my testosterone while they were at it?  I _hate_ this."

Shuuichi really didn't know what to say to that—so he just nodded sympathetically and stood up, gesturing for Kokichi to do the same.  He did, and Shuuichi stripped the sheets from the bed, relieved to see it hadn't soaked through to the mattress.  His own pants were dark enough that he didn't mind walking in them until he got to the laundry room, but Kokichi was right; he really needed to get Kokichi's clothes washed before they were stained forever.

"...I think only Toujou can help.  I don't suppose she knows?"

"No one but you does."  Kokichi pulled off his pants, setting them atop the bloody sheets.  The crotch of his boxers were worse.  His hands hesitated a moment before yanking them down too, leaving Shuuichi with a view of Kokichi's nude body.  The insides of his thighs were bloody, as was his labia.  Shuuichi quickly looked away to give him some privacy, but he couldn’t help but think that now he had proof that Kokichi's hair was naturally purple.  "But...  I guess if anyone else needs to know, it's Toujou.  She can give you the other things I'll need too...  Hey, can I use your shower while you're gone?"

"Of course you can."  Kokichi gave him a grateful smile, balling up his boxers and adding them to the pile.  "I'll be back as soon as I can.  Please, feel free to use anything I have in here."

"Thank you.  For helping.  For..."  He smiled, a little more sincerely than normal.  "...not freaking out."

"You don't need to thank me, but you're welcome."

Shuuichi hated to think Kokichi really needed to worry that he would be upset, but he wasn't naive enough to know there were people out there who wouldn't react well to learning their partner was trans.  He shot Kokichi one last smile before heading out of his room, his arms filled with the soiled cloth.  The scent of blood filled his senses as he made his way to Kirumi's room, knowing he'd never be able to save Kokichi's clothes or find him any of the sanitary items he needed without her help.  He knew next to nothing about periods, let alone what was best for his boyfriend!

His boyfriend, who'd looked oddly appealing standing there in blood-soaked pants.  And to see those pale thighs streaked with red, the lips of his pussy dyed the same hue...

He bit the inside of his mouth sharply, forcing those thoughts from his head.  What the hell was wrong with him?  He chalked it up to being a virgin who equally liked either set of genitalia, and his boyfriend being so cute.  It wasn't as if Shuuichi had never jacked it to the thought of Kokichi's non-existent cock, and he knew better than to think he wouldn't do the same now that he'd actually seen Kokichi's pussy.  No, that was fine; he was a teenager after all!

But why couldn't he stop thinking about the blood...?

\---

By the time Shuuichi had woken Kirumi, explained the situation, and gotten everything he'd been told to get, it was getting close to the time for everyone to awaken.  He hurried back to his room, clutching the things Kirumi had given him to his chest, her promise that she'd deliver the sheets and clothes later in the back of his mind.  He felt a bit foolish running through the dormitory in his boxers, but for Kokichi, he'd bear it.  He didn't want anyone else to learn Kokichi's secret until Kokichi was ready to share.

"I'm back," he called, locked the door behind him.  "Kirumi will have to bring your clothes back later, but she gave me some other things for you."

He didn't see Kokichi, but he saw the bathroom light was on.  When he entered the room, he saw Kokichi sitting on the toilet, his eyes closed.  He must have fallen back asleep after he showered, Shuuichi assumed, and the toilet had been a better option than getting blood everywhere again, even if he doubted it was very comfortable.  Quietly, he set the box he held down, peeking into the bowl.  The water was bright red, and he was yet again amazed at how much someone with a uterus could bleed without dying.

He felt his cock stir in his pants as he noticed the blood dripping down from Kokichi’s pussy, making quiet little splashes into the bloody water.  Something was seriously wrong with him; he’d never been into blood before in any capacity, and yet, he still got the feeling that this wasn’t new…  But why?  Was there something about his past before he was trapped here that he was forgetting…?  Some incident he’d tried to push out of his mind…?

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, averting his gaze and willing his boner away before Kokichi could wake up and see it.  Kokichi would think he was such a freak!  He tried to think of anything else he could that would take his excitement levels down, but he kept hearing the little drips, and his eyes couldn’t help but look back to Kokichi.  His cock wouldn't listen to reason, and it wasn't long before it was straining in his pants, desperate for relief.  Part of him wanted to whip it out and jerk it right between Kokichi's open thighs, splash his cum into that ruddy water...

"Saihara?"  He jumped as the sleepy voice met his ears, his eyes snapping up to Kokichi's face.  He yawned as he sat up straighter, though he quickly frowned.  "Why is your face so red?  Because I'm naked?  Has my beloved virgin never seen a pussy before?"

Shuuichi could have cried in relief.  "S-sorry.  I didn't mean to stare..."

Kokichi giggled and grabbed some toilet paper, reaching down to wipe himself, the paper coming back bright red.  Shuuichi hated how much regret he felt when he watched it and the bloody water get flushed away.

"It's fine!  I'm so lucky that my beloved Saihara could get so hard just seeing me, even if I'm bleeding!"  He pressed a hand to his lower back, peaking into the box that Shuuichi had brought with a little nod.  "At least you brought some pills.  I already have cramps..."

He pulled out an extra pair of boxers Kirumi had sent back from the laundry, tugging them on and putting a pad at the crotch.  He was muttering something about not being choosey at this point, and Shuuichi just had to accept that he knew what he was talking about.

"Does anything else help?  I don't want you to be in pain..."

"Sure, but these will be enough.  They aren’t _that_ bad."  He smiled at Shuuichi, and the sincerity was clearly visible in it.  "Thank you.  I'm... I'm glad you aren't grossed out."

God, if he only knew.

"I could never be disgusted by you.  Please, believe me."

Kokichi nodded, though Shuuichi had a feeling it wasn't that easy for Kokichi to just accept it.  Still, he trusted Shuuichi enough to share all of this with him, and that was a very promising start.

He just hoped he could get through this without Kokichi finding out about his odd little interest...

\---

Kirumi eventually delivered the clothes and sheets, and Shuuichi remade the bed.  Kokichi was brave enough to put his white clothes back on when they had to leave to eat, but he wanted to go right back to Shuuichi's room after.  Shuuichi didn't protest; he didn't want Kokichi to be put in an embarrassing situation where everyone would find out that he was trans.  If he had to tell a little white lie about Kokichi feeling sick to keep him safe, he'd do so.  Gladly.

Right now, Kokichi had taken off his clothes, leaving him only in his boxers.  He was lying on the bed, on top of the covers, his face buried in a pillow as he let out little displeased groans.

"Are the pills not helping after all?"

Kokichi rolled over, glaring up at the ceiling.  "...No, not very well, but I can't take more for a few more hours.  I _hate_ this.  It hurts and I'm horny and this is so gross and—"

"Wait, what was that?"  He put down the book he'd been reading, giving his full attention to his boyfriend, whose face had tinged pink as he realized what he'd admitted.  "Is that a... side effect?"

"...Yeah, it can be.  Of course I'd get super horny just when I get all gross and bloody, right?  Totally unfair...  I've heard having sex on your period makes cramps go away too!"

He was adorable as he pouted, his arms crossed over his flat chest, looking fed up with the world in general.  Shuuichi racked his eyes over all of that pale skin he was showing, thinking about how he looked underneath his boxers.  Just having seen his pussy would have been enough to start making him hard enough as he thought about it, but his mind also had a picture of the blood caking that beautiful skin...

His pants were tented very quickly, and his heart raced as he tried to decide if he wanted to ask the question on his mind.  Kokichi _was_ horny...  And it would help him feel better about cramping too...

"If you were okay with it...  We could have sex."  Kokichi's eyes widened, just a touch.  He sat up, giving Shuuichi a disbelieving stare.  "I mean, we don't have to!  But, ah, if you're aroused and it would help you feel better, I'm...  I'm not opposed..."

"You aren't...?"  He glanced down at Shuuichi's bulge, unconsciously licking his lips.  "I guess you aren't.  I mean, I _am_ bleeding, but if you don't care...  I don't have any condoms though, so your dick would get bloody."

The thought made his cock twitch.

"Neither do I.  Is there any chance you'd..."  He didn't want to say it, but he supposed it _was_ a possibility.  "Could you get pregnant?"

"As long as nothing's changed since I was younger, my cycle is pretty normal, and it's my first day, so I shouldn't start ovulating right away.  I _should_ be fine."  Which meant there was still a chance, little as it would be.  Were they really willing to risk it?  He could rush out and find condoms.  They'd need them eventually anyway.  "Does Saihara want to fuck me raw? Bareback me and get his dick bloody?  Am I dating a pervert?"

Kokichi's tone was teasing, but Shuuichi found himself wanting to do it so badly that his cock was getting _painfully_ hard now. He nodded feverously, his face flushed hotly.

"I think you are, because I...  I want that so much, Ouma.  I haven't stopped thinking about you all day.  I keep picturing the blood on your thighs, and I can't help it."  Kokichi looked as if he was waiting to hear his own "That's a lie!" thrown back at him.  "I-I'm sorry.  I know I must sound disgusting.  I really don't know where this came from."

His heart almost stopped when Kokichi scrambled off the bed, but rather than run out the door and never look back, he rushed to the bathroom, coming back with a few black towels, which he quickly spread over the bed.  Shuuichi watched in silent awe as Kokichi shimmied out of his boxers, able to see the blood on the pad.  It wasn't a ton, but it was more than enough to interest his cock.  His lips were bloody too, and he got a much better look as Kokichi laid back against the towels and spread his legs.

"If my beloved Saihara wants to fuck me raw, that's okay.  As long as it's _you_ , I don't mind."  He giggled and reached down to spread his lips open with his fingers.  "Fill me up with your cum, _Shuuichi_."

Shuuichi wasn't sure he'd ever taken off his clothes faster, throwing them to the floor without a care for where they landed.  His boxers came off last, his throbbing cock bobbing heavily between his legs.  Kokichi's eyes were glued firmly to it, and Shuuichi felt a rush of pride at the desire he saw in his gaze.

"Are you ready?" he asked, settling himself between Kokichi's thighs, taking his cock in hand to lead it to Kokichi's awaiting pussy.  "I'm a virgin, so I can't say I'll know exactly what I'm doing, so tell me if I do anything wrong, okay?  And if you want me to stop, I will."

Kokichi nodded, giving Shuuichi an odd sort of smile that he couldn't quite place.  "My beloved Shuuichi is just as much of a virgin as I am, so stop worrying or you really will cum way too soon!  Don't let me down!"

He giggled, not unkindly, and Shuuichi nodded, trying to do just that.  He was wound up tight, but this was for Kokichi's benefit more than his own, and he couldn't let his boyfriend down.  Especially not when it was their first time together.  That thought in mind, he pushed the head of his cock into Kokichi's pussy, watching Kokichi's face for any signs of discomfort.  He shivered a bit, but otherwise looked fine, so Shuuichi pushed in further, slowly, until he was completely inside of him.

"How is it?" he asked, trying his best not to start fucking him immediately.  "It doesn't hurt, does it?"

"It doesn't hurt.  It..."  Kokichi moaned, rocking his hips forward, despite there being no more for him to take.  "It's so good!  You're so _big_!  I feel so _full_!  Please, fuck me!  Pump all your cum into my pussy!  I need it so much!"

That was all he could take; he pulled out, feeling the menstrual blood coat his cock and make pounding it right back into Kokichi an easy task.  His slick erection seemed as if this was exactly where it belonged, deep within Kokichi, making him gasp and moan.  Maybe later, when his mind wasn't so blinded by lust, he'd question whether doing this raw had been a good idea, but now he felt nothing but pleased with his decision.  Kokichi's pussy was so warm and slick and it felt so _delicious_ against his cock.  He glanced down and saw himself sliding in and out of Kokichi, and sure enough, his dick was red, coated in Kokichi's blood.  It drove him _wild_!  He leaned down and pressed their lips together, opening his mouth to let his tongue swirl against Kokichi's, his hips moving faster and faster as he felt his body reaching his limit.  Not wanting to disappoint, he reached down to rub at the aroused little nub Kokichi had, not caring in the least when he felt his fingers get sticky with the blood that had settled there.

Kokichi's fingernails bit into the skin on his back, his small body trembling as Shuuichi fucked him with abandon.  He didn't look at all as if he were in pain, and even through the haze of lust surrounding his mind, he still was able to hope this was helping Kokichi's cramps.

He was pretty sure it was, if Kokichi's pleasured moans were any indication.

It soon became clear that he wouldn't be able to last much longer.  Kokichi felt too good, and the sounds he made and the smell of sex and blood in the air drove him into a frenzy.  He couldn't even be embarrassed when he felt his orgasm creep up on him, his hips giving a last few desperate jerks as he came deep within Kokichi's pussy.

But Kokichi hadn't cum yet, and that was unacceptable.

"Sorry," he murmured, pulling out his blood-coated cock and hastily wiping it on the towel before scooting back and leaning down between Kokichi's thighs.  "I'll make sure you cum too, Kokichi."

"Sai—Shuuichi, you don't have to—" Kokichi was cut off as Shuuichi buried his face in his pussy, the metallic taste of blood hitting his tongue.  He knew, at least vaguely, that menstrual blood consisted of more than just the blood, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to care.  He sucked and licked at Kokichi's clit, every little sound of pleasure making him want to taste him more.  It didn't take long for Kokichi to cry out as he came, his body trembling with his release.  Shuuichi reluctantly removed his face, running the back of his hand over his mouth.  It came back dripping in bright red blood.

"...Was that alright?"

Kokichi stared at him, breathing heavily, for several long moments before he burst out into laughter.  "You _really_ need to ask that?"  He sat up, running a finger across Shuuichi's blood-coated chin, smearing it further along his face.  "That was so much fun!  My beloved Shuuichi is so _gross_!  It's the best!"

Kokichi reached over to grab his boxers and put them back on, and as much as Shuuichi wished he could have stayed naked, he supposed Kokichi would bleed through the towel if he did, so he didn't say anything about it.  He instead picked the towel up and cleared off his face with a clean spot.  The rest of the blood he'd missed on his cock?  He let it stay.

Once everything was settled, Kokichi tugged Shuuichi down onto the bed with him, laying his head on his chest.  Neither said anything for several minutes, until Kokichi reached out and ran a finger along his flaccid cock.

"...You know, the cramps will eventually come back."

Shuuichi swallowed thickly, hugging Kokichi close to him.  What were the odds they'd both be into this weird kink?  "I'll help you as many times as I can," he promised, smiling when Kokichi giggled contentedly.  "It would be my pleasure."

\---

_"Do you like this, Kokichi?"  He thrust his hips into his boyfriend’s bloody pussy without a care to the fact they were in the school bathroom.  "I love doing this when you're bleeding!  Fucking you raw is the best thing, don't you think?"_

_"Y-yes!  Shuuichi, cum inside me!"  Kokichi braced himself against the stall wall, drool falling from the corners of his mouth as he was pounded into from behind.  "But if we keep doing this, you’ll definitely get me pregnant!"_

_Kokichi didn't sound as if he minded._

_"After we win Danganronpa, we'll do it raw every time!  We'll have the cutest baby!  Do you want that Kokichi?  We'll get everyone else killed and then we'll have a family together, and everything will be perfect!"_

_"Y-yeah!  We'll win together and I'll have Shuuichi's baby, I just know it!"_

Shuuichi awoke with a start, the dream he'd had clear in his head.  Beside him, Kokichi woke up blearily, the movement having jolted him awake.  Shuuichi stared at him, picturing Kokichi dressed in a black uniform, always looking a little too skinny, a little too nervous.  If it wasn't the bullies picking on Kokichi for being a "weak, crybaby, little girl just playing pretend" then they were after Shuuichi for being a weirdo who was obsessed with Danganronpa.  But he and Kokichi had loved each other and signed up for the game together and—

He buried his head in his hands, feeling a headache coming on.  What was he even thinking?  Signing up for a game?  What kind of disillusioned, self-hating idiots would sign up to be killed in a game?

 _Ones like you and your boyfriend_ , a little voice whispered in his ear.  _Two suicidal teenagers, wanting a chance at glory and not caring if they died along the way, as long as someone, anyone, would respect them._

Memories swirled around in his head, and his thoughts became muddled.  What was real...?  He couldn't say.  But that "dream" just felt so vivid!  So clear!  And it made a terrifying amount of sense—did his body remember something his mind had forgotten...?

"Shuuichi?  Are you alright?"  Kokichi actually looked worried; he assumed that meant he looked as confused as he felt.  "What's wrong?"

"...Kokichi, have you ever had dream that seemed more like a..."  He paused, knowing he was going to sound ridiculous. "...memory?"

Except as soon as he asked it, Kokichi was immediately awake, sitting up and all but throwing himself in Shuuichi's arms.

"Hey, did you remember?"  Kokichi looked thrilled, grinning wildly at him.  "I've sort of remembered this whole time.  They messed up wiping my memory!  I was starting to wonder if you'd _ever_ remember!"

"Then it's true?  We..."  Were lovers?  Were actively trying to get Kokichi pregnant?  Were a couple of sad losers willing to throw their lives away?  "…signed up for this game together?  This is all some sick game, and we _wanted_ it?"

"It seemed like a better idea at the time than double suicide."  There was a terrible seriousness to Kokichi's tone, and it made Shuuichi shiver.  Not in a good way, either.  "We were all pretty terrible to want to be part of this.  But even if our talents aren't real, who cares?"  He placed a hand on Shuuichi’s cheek, leaning in to kiss him softly.  "You're still a great detective.  If anyone can save us all, it's you."

"Kokichi..."  It was no longer foreign to use his given name; it had rolled off his tongue for years.  It was amazing to see the chronically shy boy he'd fallen in love with blossom into the mischievous, confident leader before him now.  How fortunate, he thought, that they'd fallen in love a second time!  "...Let's beat the mastermind together.  I don't care about fame or glory.  I just want to stop Danganronpa.  With you."

"...I don't want to die anymore."

Shuuichi gathered him in his arms, burying his face into Kokichi's soft hair.  "Neither do I," he murmured.  Being in this game had changed everyone, he assumed.  It had certainly changed the two of them.  "But if you knew all this time, why didn't you tell me?"

"Come on, would you have believed some guy you assumed you'd just met coming up to you and telling you that not only were you boyfriends, but this was all a game show where teenagers kill each other and we'd willingly joined it and all our memories were a lie?"  Well, when he put it that way...  "I had faith in my beloved Shuuichi.  I knew you'd remember eventually.  I just didn't think it would take my stupid period coming back to kick start it..."

"I thought I was so sick for getting turned on by you bleeding."

His confession was accompanied by a hand slowly running down Kokichi's bare chest.  Now he remembered Kokichi going in for surgery—it had been for his lungs, but it had the added benefit of giving him exactly what he'd wanted.  The testosterone had been the one thing his apathetic parents had given him, as if it made up for all of their terrible words about how weak and pathetic their son was otherwise.  Kokichi had confessed to him he was sure they only helped him out because they were ashamed of having a daughter who'd come out "wrong" and wanted to hide it.

As unhappy as they'd been, Shuuichi could still remember the even unhappier girl in grade school who became his girlfriend in middle school.  He recalled the day she didn't come in, and Kokichi Ouma took her seat instead.  Kokichi's terrified expression was still fresh in his mind, afraid he'd lose Shuuichi because he was a boy, he'd _always_ been a boy...

Shuuichi hadn't stopped loving Kokichi then anymore than he did now.

"I wasn't sure you'd still be into it since you lost your memories, but my beloved Shuuichi surprised me again!"  He leaned in, his smirking lips ghosting over Shuuichi's.  "Hey, you know…  I think the cramps are coming back."

Shuuichi's cock twitched happily.

"Are they?  Then I suppose I should help my boyfriend out..."

Kokichi giggled as their lips met, and Shuuichi had never been so relieved to hear him sound so genuinely _happy_.  He'd do anything for Kokichi, anything at all!

And if that meant ending the show that he'd once dedicated his life to, well, so be it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *quietly deletes the "no pregnancy" tag*
> 
> I wasn't planning to continue this, but hey, plans change. If the thought of a trans guy getting pregnant upsets you, you should turn back now, because that's the fic from now on, lol.

Shuuichi hadn't really thought much about his and Kokichi's bloody rendezvous a month prior—mostly because he didn't really have the time to.  He'd had so much to investigate, to try to find out who the mastermind was, to figure out why the mutual killing game hadn't yet been forced to start despite how long they’d been there...

He and Kokichi agreed it didn't make any sense.  Team Danganronpa always put in motives to make the cast start committing murder, yet no such thing had happened.  And he couldn't exactly gather everyone and just admit what he and Kokichi knew that they didn't.  It sounded far too ridiculous, and the mastermind would know their secret.

Whatever was going on, it was clear season 53 was far different than any of the seasons before it, and Shuuichi was determined to get to the end of it and stop the entire thing.

But the morning everyone was eating breakfast and Kokichi bolted from the table and ran out of the room was the day everything changed.

"Kokichi, are you alright?"  Shuuichi knew he sounded panicked, and he couldn't even begin to hide it.  He could hear Kokichi retching into the toilet, and he'd barely even touched his breakfast.  What did he even have in his stomach to puke?  "Kokichi?"

Kokichi coughed a few more times, and Shuuichi could hear him spitting into the bowl once he was done vomiting.  When he finally unlocked the stall and wearily stepped out, Shuuichi felt even more fear rise in his chest.  Kokichi was pale and trembling, his hand clenching his stomach and his eyes wide.

"...I think...  I think I'm..."  Kokichi giggled softly, but there wasn't an ounce of humor in the sound.  "Haven't you noticed I'm late?  I should have had my period two weeks ago."

He supposed the thought had crossed his mind briefly, but he'd been so busy and they hadn't had much sex lately, and what they had done had all been protected.  Now the implication hit him like an iron ball to the head, and his eyes widened.

"You're pregnant?"

Kokichi wasn't looking him in the eyes when he shrugged.  "I mean...  Probably?  If I really skipped my period and it's not just late...  It could be that last month was a fluke and the testosterone is still working, and maybe I just ate something bad and this _isn_ 't morning sickness, but...  That's a lot of _maybes_ , isn't it?"

It was, but the alternative, the thought that his boyfriend was pregnant while they were still cast in Danganronpa...  He had never been more conflicted in his life.

"...No one has ever gotten pregnant during the show before.  I don't know if that guarantees the mastermind will keep you safe or makes you a target..."  Kokichi flinched, and Shuuichi felt a wave of guilt wash over him immediately.  "But it doesn't matter!  I'll keep you safe no matter what!  I would anyway, but...  If you're having my baby..."  He focused his gaze on Kokichi's stomach, where a shaking hand clutched the fabric of his shirt.  "Do you not want this?  It's your decision, so if you want an ab—"

"I want it!"

The passion in Kokichi's voice might have startled him if he didn't have all his memories from before the game back, remembering Kokichi claiming he wanted to be a father some day, that he wanted to have Shuuichi’s baby.  That if they survived Danganronpa, they'd be a family and they'd both finally be _happy_!

Well, Shuuichi _was_ finally happy, and they _would_ survive Danganronpa.  Whatever was going on with the game, he'd figure it out and he and Kokichi would have their happy ending.  He'd make sure of it.

"Then I'll do everything I can to make you comfortable and safe.  Oh Kokichi..."  He stepped forward and took Kokichi's trembling hands within his, squeezing them gently.  "I didn't want you to have to go through this _here_ , but I promise you that I'll keep you and our baby safe."

"...I'm not even positive I'm pregnant."  Kokichi was smiling all the same.  Just a little.  Shuuichi did the same.  "But if I am...  Thanks.  You're really too good to me...  No one else has ever tried to know me except you..."

Whether it was before the game or during it, it pained Shuuichi to know it was true.  It was terrible to think that it might have been possible for Shuuichi to dismiss Kokichi and never get his memories back.  He couldn't believe it had taken a knife game—with Kokichi almost losing a finger—to get them where they were now.  If Shuuichi hadn't decided he needed to solve the mystery that was Kokichi Ouma and hadn't spent all that free time together...

He wondered if he and Kokichi were a popular ship to the viewers.  He hoped so.

"I understand why you don't like to let people in, but I'm so glad I'm an exception.  I love you so much Kokichi.  I want to have a family with you more than anything."  He brought Kokichi's hands up to his mouth and placed a kiss on his knuckles, left and then right.  Kokichi was blushing afterwards, just a bit.  "We'll be good fathers, I think.  If nothing else, we know what _not_ to do, right?"

Kokichi laughed, a little more genuinely than before.

\---

When they arrived back to breakfast, everyone was still there, though they mostly looked confused.

Except for Tsumugi, who looked _terrified_.

"Oh, you're back.  Wonderful.  I have something very important to tell you all, you see.  Oh, this isn't good...  I didn’t ask for _this_..."  It was in that moment that Shuuichi knew— _she was the mastermind_.  Kokichi's posture stiffening next to him told him that Kokichi had figured it out too.  "I really don't know how to say this, but...  Something very bad has happened outside..."

They were all on a TV show.  Tsumugi was the mastermind.  Rantarou had been the survivor of season 52.  Kiibo was the unknowing mole...  But none of that really mattered, because the show was cancelled.  Tsumugi produced the remembering lights used on the winners of the past seasons and Shuuichi and Kokichi were no longer the only ones who remembered just how much they'd hated themselves to join the game.

"Why are you telling us all of this?"  Rantarou—who Shuuichi and Kokichi had cheered for all of season 52—looked more confused than anyone.  He'd already won a game; he knew better than anyone that this wasn't how things went.  "If you break script—"

"The show is cancelled," Tsumugi blurted out, not able to look anyone in the eye.  "I was told not to worry about the motives not starting and just play dumb, but I didn't know why until today.  Something bad has happened outside.  We're protected in here though, and we still have methods of having resources sent to us, so we'll be safe for a very long time.  Long enough for things to not be so dire at least."

"Then we're really stuck here?"

"...Yes.  No amount of killing is getting us out of this dome.  Things are bad out there, and even if we're all just normal high school students, we're still all healthy young adults who will help humanity if we're kept safe."

 _To repopulate, she means_ , Shuuichi thought, glancing over to Kokichi.

"What kind of bad things happened?" he asked, wondering how much she knew of his and Kokichi's situation as the former mastermind of their cancelled game.

"War broke out.  Chemical warfare, from what I've been told, though they didn’t give me many details.  Can you believe they actually told me they didn’t want us to worry?  The cameras that used to watch us are down, and Kiibo isn't broadcasting anything anymore.  Like I said, we still have plenty of food and water, and more can still be delivered as long as there are people to help us, but...  They all decided we needed to stay here." She glanced over at Kokichi, a pitying look on her face.  "...Kiibo was updated with medical knowledge before they took his connection to the audience offline, so anyone who has need of a doctor will hopefully be fine."

Well, that answered _that_ question.

"And why should we believe you?"  Shuuichi already had a month to get used to his original personality and who he'd been in the game to come together; to cope with the conflicting thoughts and feelings he had.  Kaede must have had a harder time, considering the circumstances, because her snapped question sounded nothing like the girl he'd almost fallen for.  "You would have killed us all for entertainment!"

Tsumugi smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes.  "You all signed up for this, and so did I.  Think about it...  How often does the mastermind win?"  Kaede's silent frown told him that she'd watched enough Danganronpa to know the answer to that.  "You don't have to believe me if you don't want to, but the fact remains that killing each other serves no purpose anymore.  We're all being given another chance to live and make a difference with our miserable lives, so maybe we should take it.  We did a good job of not murdering each other without a motive, so I think we can all do this, but you all need to understand we could be here for a long time.  I don't know about the rest of you, but even if this has all been fake...  I don't want to die anymore."

Murmurs rose up from everyone—agreement that no, they didn't want to die.  Even if their histories and talents had been fabricated, they wanted to live.  They'd found people they cared about—friendships had been made, attraction had popped up.  If they needed to stay safe within their prison school, that was what they would do.

"...I question why the producers were so intent on making sure I have knowledge of pregnancy and childbirth."  Kiibo scanned his artificial eyes over everyone; it was odd to think many of Kiibo's actions had been the result of the audience voting.  Of course, Shuuichi could remember his grand introduction in season 52, though he'd been a npc of sorts instead of a student—the hope to Monokuma's despair.  He also recalled how Rantarou had broken down when Kiibo had been found destroyed, how he'd gotten very serious after that, swearing he’d find the mastermind and win to avenge Kiibo’s death...  It made sense why Rantarou now couldn't take his eyes off him, and Shuuichi was reminded why Amiibo had been his and Kokichi's doomed otp.  It was all _extremely_ odd to think about now.  "Is someone here pregnant?"

Shuuichi half expected Kokichi to grin and loudly proclaim it was him, only to say it was a lie afterward, but he said nothing.  The other half of him wasn't surprised at all—he, Kirumi, and presumably Tsumugi were the only ones who knew Kokichi was even capable of getting pregnant in the first place, and with all the transphobic classmates they'd had, it was no wonder he wasn't jumping to let everyone know.

If he was a month pregnant already, it wouldn't take much longer before it would show on his small frame, but it was Kokichi's decision, and he could try to keep it a secret as long as he pleased.  Shuuichi wasn't about to out him over either thing.

"If we're going to be here for a long time, they're probably hoping we'll start having babies."  Tenko didn't look as disgusted by the idea as Shuuichi would have thought she'd be.  Of course, he had no way of knowing how much of what he’d learned about her dislike of men had been genuine.  If nothing else, she had no Neo Aikido master to put the idea that boys were bad in her head.  Still, he didn't doubt that her attraction to girls was genuine.  Planting fake memories into their heads could only do so much.  "I don't know how much I trust Kiibo to deliver a baby though...  No offense, Kiibo!"

"Ah, none taken Chabashira.  I’m not entirely sure of my capabilities either…”

Shuuichi wasn’t sure which was odder—Tenko not hating men, or Tenko not speaking in the third person.

“Well, it’s not like any of us are going to start having kids anytime soon, right?”

Shuuichi wished he had the answer to that.

\---

“You’re okay now?”

Kokichi nodded, shoving pancakes into his mouth.  He’d complained that the food at lunch smelled bad, and he’d actually opted to make his own pancakes rather than ask Kirumi to do it.  Shuuichi had offered to do it instead, but Kokichi had only laughed and dumped half a bag of chocolate chips into the batter.  Shuuichi decided not to lecture him on eating healthy until they knew for sure he was pregnant.

“I’m not nauseous, and I guess the killing game did end…  I mean, it’s not like I had anything waiting for me outside anyway.  This might not be so bad.”

Shuuichi had thought the exact same thing.  After everyone had time to get used to things, it probably wouldn’t be much different than the first few months they’d been there.  Just with the added fact that he would potentially be a father in eight more months.

“Still, I think you should take it easy.  We should go back to my room and you should rest after you eat.  Just in case the nausea comes back.”

“If my beloved wants to cuddle with me, all he has to do is ask!”  Kokichi giggled as Shuuichi rolled his eyes, but it abruptly stopped when Shuuichi reached out and swiped some of the syrup off Kokichi’s cheek, absently licking it off his thumb.  “…Yeah, that sounds good.”

Shuuichi chuckled softly and watched fondly as Kokichi finished his pancakes.

\---------

Shuuichi Saihara was very used to being alone.  His peers thought he was gross and sweaty and he got too obsessed with things and he didn't know how to talk to people...

And that was all fine, because he was okay being alone.  Being alone meant people weren't bullying him, and in his opinion it was a fair trade off.  Though perhaps there was _one_ exception, he thought as he pretended to be reading his book, peeking over at a girl in his class and feeling his heart race.  There were many cute students in his class, but none as cute as Minako.  She was tiny and pretty, with the most expressive eyes he'd ever seen and the kindest smile.  She was also nervous and skittish and cowered away from anyone who got too close, and it made him want to protect her.  To take whatever was hurting her and just add it to his own list of problems instead.

But why would someone as wonderful as _her_ be interested in someone like _him_?  True, she'd never been cruel to him, even smiling if their eyes met, but that was just because she was nice.  She wouldn't even want to be his _friend_ , let alone his girlfriend.  It was an impossible dream.

He averted his eyes when she looked up and saw him staring, her pretty purple eyes widening and her pale cheeks flushing.  God, she was so cute, so kind.  He wanted to know everything about her...!

"Saihara...?"  He jumped, not having heard her get up and walk over until she was right in front of him.  "Um...  Can I sit next to you?"

"I-if you want."  She set her lunch on the grass next to him and sat directly beside him.  The gentle breeze blew her long hair, and she reached up to tuck it behind her ear.  He imagined doing it for her, getting to touch her soft skin and beautiful dark purple hair, and he felt himself sweat.  God, why did that always have to happen?  He was so gross...!  "I'm not sure why you want to sit with _me_..."

"Who else would I sit with?  Everyone hates _me_ too."  He was shocked by her bold words, and after a moment, she giggled.  It didn't sound particularly happy.  "It's okay, I don't mind.  I don't want to be friends with them either.  But if Saihara would be my friend, well...  I'd like that."

She looked so sincere as she gazed up at him, and it made his heart beat wildly within his chest.

"I...  I'd like that, Ouma."

Minako was so beautiful when she smiled.  He swore in that moment that he'd do everything in his power to make her happy.

\---

Shuuichi was very glad that Minako had not only gone to the same middle school as he did, but that they were in the same class.  She was his only friend, and he'd be lying if he claimed he didn't have a crush on her.  He tried not to make it weird though; he was going through puberty now, getting even sweatier and more awkward, and he seemed to be getting hard all the time.  Minako starting to fill out wasn't helping that either.  If she ever found out he'd touched himself for the first time thinking about her, he'd just die!

"Saihara?  Um...  Will you accept this?"

He knew the day very well; he'd seen boys get chocolates from girls all day long.  He hadn't even received obligation chocolates, but here Minako was, handing him homemade chocolates in the shape of little hearts.  He was blushing just as much as she was.

"O-Ouma, I..."  He carefully reached out and took the bag, cradling it as if it were a sacred gift from the gods.  "Thank you."

"Well, it's Valentine’s Day, so...  Shouldn't I make something for..."  She paused, letting out a shuddering breath.  "For the boy I like?"

"Y-You...?  You like me?"  She nodded quickly, her face getting even redder.  "I like you too!"

"You do?" She looked surprised by his blurted confession, and then her face broke out into a smile.  "Will Saihara be my boyfriend?"

"Yes!"

They laughed and hugged and Shuuichi had never been as happy in his life as he was in that moment.

\---

"Ouma, are you feeling alright?"  Minako sighed and shrugged.  After two years of dating, he knew that meant one of two things.  Either she was on her period and felt like crap, or whatever the other thing she didn't like to talk about was bothering her.  He wished he knew what that thing was, but she was very reluctant to talk about it.  He just wished he could help.  "...Are you still upset because I asked if I could call you Minako?  I won't ask again, I promise."

She flinched.  She’d been doing that a lot lately, anytime she heard her name or he called her his girlfriend.  He wished he knew what he'd done wrong.  He wasn't sure what he'd do if she left him.

"...It's not that I don't want you calling me my given name, I just..."  Her eyes welled with tears, and a blind panic rose in him.  Even with her inattentive parents and the bullies at school, she never cried.  She hated crying.  "I hate it!  I hate that name!"  She grabbed the fabric of her skirt and tugged roughly at it.  "I hate dressing this way!  I hate my hair!  I hate it all!  And no one understands!  I'm not a—"

She stopped abruptly, burying her face in her hands and sobbing.  He didn't know what to do; he'd never seen her break down like that. Whatever she'd been hiding, it ran deeper than he'd realized.  He felt like an ass—how hadn't he realized the girl he loved was hurting?

"...Ouma, I'm so sorry."

She laughed through her tears and gave him a lopsided smile.  "Me too."

\---

After her breakdown in their last year of middle school, Minako had gone back to normal, but Shuuichi knew she was faking her happiness.  He wanted to help, but how could he when he didn't know the problem?  He stayed by her side and supported her however he could, but it killed him that it didn't seem to be enough.

Then he didn't hear from her during their break.  He was worried, but she wouldn't return his calls and she refused to leave her house when he stopped over, until her parents told him to stop coming around and bothering them.  So he waited anxiously until the first day of school, already knowing they'd gotten into the same high school and were in the same class.  She'd be there, right?  She wouldn't just leave and break up with him without warning, would she?

Right before class was to begin, a familiar face walked into the room, and Shuuichi's heart almost stopped.  This boy was the cutest Shuuichi had ever seen in his life, with short dark purple hair and expressive purple eyes and pale skin and a kind smile.  He was tiny and cute, and Shuuichi already knew that he was sweet and nervous, and _oh god_ , it all made sense now.

"Ouma?"

The boy looked as if he might cry again, but he took his seat beside Shuuichi with his head held high.  When he spoke, it was a slightly lower pitch than what Shuuichi was used to.

"...My name is Kokichi."

Shuuichi didn't hesitate to nod.  "Since you've been my boyfriend for three years now, can I call you that?"

Kokichi's eyes were filled with tears, but this time his smile was genuine as he nodded.

"If my beloved Shuuichi wants to call me by my name, who am I to say no?"

Their classmates weren't kind to him, but Shuuichi stayed close to Kokichi and prattled on about the new show he'd gotten into over break whenever someone said something hurtful to him.  Still, Kokichi seemed happier now, and that was more than enough for Shuuichi.

He loved Kokichi no matter what his name was or what gender he was.  He would always love Kokichi.

\---

“You’re sure you want to do this?”

Kokichi nodded, laying back on the pillows and licking his lips as he stared down at Shuuichi’s cock, positioned right at the entrance to his pussy.  He’d never wanted to have sex before, but it had actually been his own suggestion that they finally do this.  Shuuichi surely couldn’t say no to that, not after all the years he’d jacked off to the thought of Kokichi.

“Yeah, if it’s my beloved Shuuichi, it’s fine.  I want this more than anything!”

Shuuichi didn’t last long and he didn’t manage to get Kokichi off first, but Kokichi had only laughed and said they’d just have to have round two as soon as possible.  Shuuichi responded by showing Kokichi that he was good with his tongue, and that was the tame beginning of their less than normal sex life.

And when they went through all of their condoms by the time Kokichi got his next period and they decided to try barebacking, well, that was the beginning of the _real_ fun.

\---

"Surgery?"

Kokichi nodded, the slightest ounce of fear in his eyes.  "Yes, I didn't want you to worry, but it's next week.  There's a problem with my lungs, and they have to open my chest up...  While they're there, they'll be taking these away too."  He cupped his small breasts through his jacket.  He didn't even need to bind them with more than an undershirt to pass.  "After I've healed, my parents said I can go on testosterone too.  I'll stop having my period!"

Shuuichi was proud of himself for not showing his disappointment.  God, he loved having sex when Kokichi was bleeding.  They didn't need a condom and Kokichi was so _sensitive_ , and the sight and smell of the blood always drove him wild...!

But this wasn't about him; it was about Kokichi being comfortable.  If this was what it took, Shuuichi would never say a word against it.

"That's great.  I'm glad you'll be happier."

"Hey, you know I'm happy with you, right?"  He scooted closer and leaned against Shuuichi, a small smile playing on his lips.  "And I won't stop my period right away, so we can still have fun for a while.  I mean, I guess this means I won't be having your baby anytime soon, but...  If I stop it, my period will come back and I'll be able to get pregnant, so it's not like it can _never_ happen.  I just...  I really want this, you know?"

"I know."  He drew Kokichi into a hug, placing a kiss against the top of his head.  "You deserve the world, Kokichi..."

He knew Kokichi probably didn't believe him, but he didn't believe it when Kokichi told him the same, so he guessed they were even.

\---

The bullying got worse after Kokichi recovered from surgery, for both of them.  They were always together, an easy double target, and no one was helping them.  No one cared.  Not their parents, not any teachers, no one.  They only had each other, and the rational part of Shuuichi's mind knew they were only negatively reinforcing each other, but if doing little besides watching Danganronpa and having sex stopped them from jumping off a cliff together, he supposed it was the best they could do.

Kokichi's voice was decidedly masculine now, his chest flat with faint scars.  Shuuichi traced them lightly as he pounded into Kokichi raw.  His sheets were getting bloody, but he didn't care.  This was probably the last period Kokichi would have, and they were getting the most out of it.

Danganronpa season 52 played in the background as they fucked.  They'd already watched this segment when it was live streaming, before it got recut for television.  The despair in Rantarou Amami's eyes when he'd found Kiibo's mangled body had been what turned them on in the first place.  He wondered how Rantarou would feel knowing two of his fans were fucking because his robotic crush had been destroyed.  Hate them, probably.  That was fine, Shuuichi thought.  They both already hated themselves as it were.

"Shuuichi, h-hey..."  Kokichi moaned as Shuuichi removed a hand off his chest and rubbed at his bloody clit.  "What if we signed up for season 53 together?"

Shuuichi pictured the two of them working together, the perfect couple.  What would they be?  He wanted to be a detective—they were always good characters.  Kokichi should be someone with lots of confidence, always smiling.  That would be nice.  Maybe they could be double murderers?  Either trick everyone and walk free or be killed for their crimes together?  That was how he wanted to die, with Kokichi at his side, part of the show he loved so much...

He pictured Kokichi smiling happily at him as they both took their last breaths, and he came deep into Kokichi's pussy with a breathy moan.

They applied for season 53 the moment the forms became available.

\---

"They approved Ultimate Detective?"

"Yes!  Did you get Ultimate Supreme Leader?"

"I did, but I'm not sure I'll be very convincing..."

Shuuichi laughed excitedly as he stared at his acceptance letter.  They had mailed them in together, in the same envelope.  He hadn't been sure they'd be accepted when they'd gone to their preliminary audition and dared to put in the stipulation that they'd only join the game together, but it seemed their audacity had paid off.  Two letters of acceptance were mailed back to them.

"You'll be great!  I mean, it’s not like we'll remember anything anyway."

"Yeah..."  Kokichi stared down at the letter in his hands, frowning.  Shuuichi always hated that sight.  "Hey...  What if we don't remember each other?  What if...  What if I kill you?"

"Then it'll be the second best way for me to go."  He meant it, he really did.  "And if you die in the game and I survive, I'll join you as soon as I get my memory back.  I won't survive though, so we don't have to worry about that.  If I can be a cool detective and maybe commit a murder, that'll be enough.  But I'm sure we'll find each other, even if our memories are gone.  I love you so much...  Even if my mind forgets, my body will remember."

"...If you kill me, that would be okay.  I think I'd die happy, even if I wasn't sure why."

Shuuichi smiled and leaned in to softly kiss Kokichi.  He was glad they were on the same page.

\---

Shuuichi woke up and stumbled out of a locker with no recollection of how he'd gotten there.  His mind was so fuzzy...  He was the Ultimate Detective, that much he remembered.  And when he met the other students he was trapped with, he felt odd.  Almost as if he should recognize at least one of them...

He shrugged it off; he definitely didn't know anyone there.  Not the cute, outgoing Kaede or the friendly Rantarou or the mischievous Kokichi...

He wasn't really sure why he couldn't stop thinking about Kokichi, or why he really liked his smile.  It didn't matter, he supposed.  He had a mystery to solve, and that came before any silly little crushes he might develop.

Besides, he thought, him and Kokichi, _together_?

As if.

\---------

Shuuichi wasn't the suicidal high school student he'd once been, nor was he the detective he'd wanted to be.  But somewhere in between, he'd found that he did have the skills to live up to fiction; he'd only needed the confidence, the chance to shed his past insecurities.  And Kokichi had blossomed so much!  They were both so much happier now!

He let his thoughts of the past slip away as Kokichi's sleeping body stirred in his lap.  He reached down and gently ran a finger down Kokichi's stomach, tempted to lift up his shirt and see the bare skin hiding there.  It was hard to imagine his petit boyfriend with a bulge from his pregnancy, but, well, if they were right about this, that would be exactly what he'd end up with.  Shuuichi bet he'd look so _cute_ like that.  A big belly, showing proof of their love for one another...

Just the thought alone made his cock stir.  Kokichi wasn't even necessarily pregnant and yet there he was, already getting invested in the idea.  Already getting turned on by an image that was still months away even if it _were_ true.  But god, he wanted a baby with Kokichi—had for years.  He couldn't help but hope it was true.

And if not, he wondered how Kokichi would feel about actively trying to _make_ it true.

"...Shuuichi, are you hard?"  Kokichi's sleepy voice got his attention, and Kokichi sat up straighter and stretched a bit before giving him a teasing look.  "I hope you weren't planning on doing anything lewd while I was asleep!"

"I'd _never_ do anything to you without your consent." His passionate answer made Kokichi flush.  Just a little.  "I was just...  I was thinking about how you'd look when you're showing."

"... If you keep thinking that way, you're going to get disappointed if I'm not really pregnant."

"Do _you_ think you are?"  Kokichi sighed softly, nodding.  "I think you know your body the best.  All the clues add up, after all.  And if you're not..."

"Then we'll keep barebacking it till I am?"  Kokichi giggled when Shuuichi moaned at the very thought.  "I can't say I'm opposed to that!  I want my beloved Shuuichi's baby too!"

He reached over to stroke Shuuichi's bulge gently, giggling when Shuuichi glared mockingly at him.

"You’re such a tease.  If you want to do something, just say it.  You’ve never been coy about what you want, so you shouldn’t start now.”  Kokichi said nothing, but he let his actions speak for him, making short work of Shuuichi’s belt and pulling out his cock.  With a few strokes, it was fully erect, and he moved down the bed to take it into his mouth, suckling on the tip, running his tongue over the slit.  “A-ah, Kokichi…  You’re so good at this…”

He knew from experience that Kokichi had no gag reflex to speak of, and he was proven correct when Kokichi took more and more of his cock down his throat until he had Shuuichi right at the hilt.  Then he pulled back, letting his cock fall from his lips and grinning up at Shuuichi.

“Not bad, huh?”

Shuuichi shook his head, a fond smile on his face.  Kokichi giggled and took him back in his mouth, at a more normal length now.  His head bobbed as he sucked Shuuichi’s cock, and it took all of his willpower not to buck his hips to make Kokichi go faster, suck harder, _something_.  But he’d been dating Kokichi for almost five years now, and they’d been having sex since their first year of high school, so he luckily had a little more self control than that.

“You’re so excellent at making me feel good,” he praised, watching at Kokichi’s face slowly flushed at his words.  “No one has ever made me as happy, Kokichi, and no one else ever will.  You’re the only one I’ll ever love, and I’m so happy to have a family with you.  I love you so much.  You’re the best boyfriend I ever could have hoped for.”

As he spoke, one of Kokichi’s hands traveled between his thighs, rubbing himself through his clothes.  Shuuichi glanced between Kokichi sucking him off and getting himself off, and he really wasn’t sure which was the better sight.

“I’m so close…”

He knew Kokichi didn’t care if he came in his mouth, so that was the only warning he gave.  And when Kokichi ignored him and finally sucked with a little more force, he didn’t bother trying to hold back.  He lost himself in the feeling of Kokichi’s warm wet mouth on his cock, in the little moans that escaped him, in the sight of him touching himself…  Shuuichi came with Kokichi’s name on his lips, shooting his cum into Kokichi’s eager mouth.  Kokichi didn’t remove his mouth until Shuuichi was completely empty, swallowing it with no hesitation.  But he still hadn’t cum, and Shuuichi certainly couldn’t have _that_.

He got up and pushed Kokichi to the bed; he put up no resistance, only smirking playfully up at Shuuichi as he leaned over him.  Shuuichi got Kokichi’s pants and boxers down in record time, settling between his knees and burying his face into Kokichi’s pussy.  Bloody or not, Shuuichi liked giving oral just as much as he enjoyed receiving it.  He lapped at Kokichi’s labia, running his tongue up until he could suckle at his clit, using two of his fingers to part his lips and move back down to lick at his soft folds.  Kokichi was already close, so it didn’t take long after Shuuichi began to tonguefuck him that Kokichi came with a shuddering gasp, releasing his juices onto his tongue.

Shuuichi pulled back and licked his chin, a thoughtful frown on his face as the taste hit his tongue.  He’d gone down on Kokichi enough to know his wasn’t quite what he expected.

“Did you—?”  Kokichi’s face flushed immediately, and he wiggled out of his pants before hopping off the bed and rushing to Shuuichi’s bathroom.  Seconds after he disappeared into it, Shuuichi heard a loud hissing.  He sighed as his cock tried to twitch despite having just cum.  Oh no, he was already turned on by blood and the thought of Kokichi being pregnant; he didn’t need to add _piss_ to the list too.

But that was one more checkmark in the column for Kokichi being pregnant.  And really, it hadn’t tasted so bad, and it had only been a little bit…  Maybe piss wasn’t so bad…

He fell back on the bed and groaned pitifully.  He really was a piece of work, wasn’t he?

But when Kokichi came back from the bathroom and giggled at the sight of him, then cuddled down next to him—Kokichi pants still off and Shuuichi flaccid penis still hanging out—none of that really seemed to matter.  So what if he was gross?  Kokichi didn’t care, and that was all that mattered.

“…You know, if I’m pregnant, I’m probably going to have an accident at some point.  Is that totally going to get your dick hard?”

At this point, Shuuichi saw no point in lying, and when he quickly replied with a definite _yes_ , Kokichi giggled and leaned in for a kiss.

Maybe they didn’t know exactly what the future had in store for them, but they were going to face it together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot in this chapter and yet no sex and I'm not sure what happened. Huh.
> 
> Side ships are now officially included and the two in this chapter will have importance! I might eventually have little side chapters for them too! We'll see!

Shuuichi knew what Kokichi was doing.  He was stalling, and it was so blatantly obvious as to be a little worrying.  Kokichi was much smoother than this, far more sneaky.  He obviously was very, _very_ hesitant about going to see Kiibo, even though they both knew it needed to happen.  Finally, a week into Kokichi constantly throwing up every single day, Shuuichi put his foot down.

“Kokichi, I know it’s very obvious that you’re pregnant, but if Team Danganronpa bothered to put medical knowledge into Kiibo’s database, we really need to go see him.  I know you don’t want him to know you’re trans, but—”

“A bunch of tv producers putting internet articles into Kiiboy doesn’t make him a doctor!”  Kokichi hadn’t actually called Kiibo by that hated nickname since they got their memories back, so for him to do it _now_ meant he must have been very on edge.  Especially considering how much Kokichi had adored Kiibo when they’d watched season 52.  “I don’t know what good he could possibly do!”

“General knowledge is more than we would have had otherwise,” he reasoned, keeping his voice even.  He knew Kokichi must have been scared; he knew _he_ certainly was, and he wasn’t the one actually having the baby.  “Please, maybe he knows something that will help you.  Let’s go see him.”

“…I can’t.”

“And why not?”  Kokichi didn’t look him in the eyes as he shrugged.  “No, you know why.  You just don’t want to say it.  Please, tell me what’s wrong so I can help you.”

Kokichi’s hands curled into fists at his side.

“How can you even stand to look Kiibo or Amami in the eyes? How many times did we watch Amami have a complete meltdown over Kiibo dying and get off on it?  We were such terrible people!”

It was a memory that was hard to forget.  The utter despair that Rantarou had faced…  It had turned them on.  More than once.  Shuuichi wasn’t exactly sure if it had been the tragedy itself or just the sick satisfaction that someone had it worse than they did, but it was true.  Everything Kokichi said was true.

“We were terrible people.  _All of us_.  Well-adjusted people don’t willingly join Danganronpa.”  He hated how upset Kokichi looked, knowing his boyfriend was most certainly blaming himself.  “We joined together, Kokichi.  And I was the one who got us into Danganronpa in the first place.  I was the one who gave you the idea for your talent and who kept having dangerous sex with you and who got you into this position in the first place, and—” 

“Stop it!”  Kokichi’s hands were still tightly clutched at his sides, and he glared up at Shuuichi, genuinely upset.  “I wanted this just as much as you did.  All of it.  I wanted to die.  I wanted to live and have your baby.  I wanted so much and just couldn’t be happy even though I had you.  I hated myself!  I just wanted everyone to leave us alone!  But now…  Now I might still hate myself, but for different reasons.  And I don’t want to.  I want to be _better_.  Shuuichi, I want to be _happy_.  Is that so much to ask for?”

Kokichi’s sincerity was so genuine that even before getting their memories back, Shuuichi would have been inclined to believe him.  He took a deep breath and slowly closed the gap between them, holding Kokichi close.  Kokichi buried his face in Shuuichi’s chest.  He didn’t cry, but Shuuichi could feel him shaking.

“I’m sorry.  I know we were both in a very bad place back then, and the blame can’t be pinned on either of us.  We made our decisions together, and…  You were the only reason I kept living.”  He rubbed Kokichi’s back, then leaned down to kiss the top of his head.  “I know things aren’t perfect, and we all still have a long way to go before we’ll forgive ourselves.  I understand.  Even if we’ve found our will to keep going, you’re still the most important person to me, and I want to make sure you’re happy _and_ healthy.  So please, let’s see Kiibo, okay?  You can’t feel better emotionally if you’re sick, right?”

Kokichi wasn’t quiet for a moment before pulling himself away and locking his eyes with Shuuichi’s.  After a moment, he nodded.

“Okay.  Let’s go see Kiibo.”

\---

“Saihara, Ouma.  Hello.  How can I help you?”

Shuuichi could almost _feel_ Kokichi tense at his side.  And it was no wonder—Kiibo wasn’t alone.  Rantarou sat on Kiibo’s bed, fiddling with a bottle of nail polish in his hand.  A few other manicure supplies were strewn across the bed.  Considering Rantarou’s normally impeccable nails were very imperfectly painted, it didn’t take a detective to see what the two of them had been doing.  It was very sweet, Shuuichi thought, to see the two reunited and as happy as their situation would allow.

Kokichi’s eyes were flitting between Kiibo and Rantarou, and it became clear that they weren’t going to get anywhere if it was left up to him.

“Kokichi has been feeling ill the past week, and since you’re the closest we have to a doctor, we were hoping you could offer your opinion.”  He turned questioning eyes to Kokichi, who gave a sharp little nod.  “We think we know the problem.  Which, I suppose, isn’t really a problem?  But it could be if we don’t get help.  That is, to say—”

“I’m pregnant.”  At Kokichi’s blunt declaration, three pairs of eyes turned to him, two of which were more than a bit shocked.  No one spoke; Rantarou and Kiibo were obviously waiting for the “That’s a lie!” line.  “…I mean, that or me catching a deadly disease just happened to line up with Shuuichi barebacking me and me missing my period!”

"Period?  Ouma...  You're a boy, are you not?"  Kokichi nodded, a strained smile on his face.  "I see.  And yet you still claim to be pregnant?"

"He is," Shuuichi butted in, not surprised that Kiibo of all people—or robots, he supposed—wouldn't understand.  "At least, we think he is.  He isn't lying about missing his period.  It should have been almost three weeks ago.  It _could_ be a coincidence, but Kokichi doesn't think so, and neither do I."

"His period..."  Kiibo went silent, his eyes looking a bit glassier than normal as he consulted his databases.  "Ah, I see.  That makes much more sense. So...  You think you're approaching two months than?  Ouma, why didn't you see me sooner?"

"...What can you even do?  You aren't a doctor."  Kokichi's short tone made Kiibo shake his head, but Shuuichi could see Rantarou's eyes narrow.  That wasn't good...  "I don't need confirmation at this point.  I know I'm pregnant, _I know it_.  What's a robot gonna do to make sure I don't _die_?"

"Ouma, I don't think that tone is necessary.  Kiibo's just trying to help."

Rantarou's voice was calm, but there was an edge to it that made Shuuichi a little excited as he recalled how much he'd heard it in season 52.  Almost entirely after Kiibo had died.  The thought of which flooded him with guilt.

"And I'm stuck in a dome, pregnant, without a doctor!  What if something goes wrong?  What if I..  What if I lose..."  Kokichi clenched the fabric of his shirt, a desperate look in his eyes.  "I really want this!  I can't lose this!  I'm scar—"

He stopped abruptly, squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head.  His hands were trembling, and Shuuichi reached out to take the free one within his.

"It's okay.  We'll all do everything we can to make sure you and the baby are okay."  He was relieved when Kokichi's hand stilled.  "It's normal to be scared, I'd think.  You don't need to feel ashamed.  This is a big deal, after all.  You're very brave to go through with it."

"He's right, Ouma, I've gone through all of my new databases, and childbirth does seem like a major, painful event!"  Shuuichi tried not to wince at Kiibo's blunt words, though he was sure Kokichi already knew it wouldn't exactly be an easy task to deliver a baby.  "I admit I have no practical experience, but I at least know the correct procedures in theory.  And I believe Iruma will prove to be very helpful for any equipment I might need."

It occurred to Shuuichi, in that moment, that everyone with talents related to a tangible skill were, in fact, still talented at them.  Implanted memories didn't change what the body could do.  Maybe _he'd_ had to learn to be a good detective, but Miu could still invent things, Kirumi was still skilled at cooking and cleaning, Kaede could still play the piano...  Perhaps they weren't all geniuses in the field, but he didn't know of a single one of them who wasn't at least _good_ at what their talent in the game had been.  That was, he thought, very odd.  Had the power of suggestion been _that_ powerful or had Angie always been so good at art?  Was Tsumugi being a cosplayer why she'd been made mastermind?  Even if Ryoma had never killed anyone, how skilled _was_ he at tennis?  And well, he'd heard Maki saying her "talent" had been assassin, not caregiver, and he _hoped_ she was better at babysitting than killing people.

It was odd and probably worth talking to Tsumugi about, but for the moment he was more concerned with Kokichi's health.

"You still aren't a surgeon," Kokichi muttered, staring at the floor.  "So whatever you have to do to make sure you don't have to open me up, you'd better do it."

"I completely understand.  I hope it won't come down to that.  But in the meanwhile, perhaps we should go to the infirmary?  I would like to give you a basic checkup.  I can at least do that!"  He turned to Rantarou with a kind smile.  "My apologies, but I'm sure Ouma doesn't want a lot of onlookers for this.  Perhaps the lesson can be put on hold for a while?"

"It's not like I'm going anywhere," Rantarou replied with a chuckle, waving Kiibo off with an equally fond expression.  "Go make sure Ouma is fine.  Saihara and I can wait here."

Shuuichi had really wanted to go too, but Kokichi nodded and let go of his hand, following Kiibo out of his room.  Shuuichi felt a bit of the panic Kokichi had been having—he was alone with Rantarou, who'd been his idol at one point.  And during the game, they hadn't exactly gotten along the greatest.  Why did Rantarou want him there in Kiibo's room instead of going back to his own...?

"Hey, sit.  Let's talk."  At one point in his life, Shuuichi knew he would have run, but he pulled out a chair and sat, facing Rantarou on the bed.  He was a different person; a better one.  He could talk to Rantarou as a peer, because that was what they now were.  "I remember seeing you and Ouma at the auditions.  You were the two guys who had the nerve put in the condition you'd only join together..."  Shuuichi nodded; that was true, though he didn't know Rantarou had seen them on audition day.  They'd done their auditions separately still, but everything else had been as a unit, just as they themselves were.  "...I'm sure you don't know this, but the directors only wanted _you_.  They figured you'd change your tune about Ouma if they offered you a shot."

Shuuichi stilled at the news.  Just him...?  How could they possibly have wanted _him_ and not Kokichi?

"I wouldn't have done it."  Rantarou chuckled, shaking his head.  Shuuichi forced himself to remain calm.  "He was the only good thing left in my life.  I would _never_ have abandoned him.  We might have killed ourselves together if we hadn't been picked, but I wouldn't have joined unless he was with me."

"Oh, I'm not doubting that, I'm just amused at how the two most pathetic, skittish losers I'd ever seen managed to turn out like you two have."  Shuuichi really wasn't sure if he should be offended by that backhanded compliment or not.  He supposed it wasn't entirely untrue on his part, but he'd never once thought Kokichi was pathetic _or_ a loser.  "You see, I heard the two of you talking.  You thought you were all alone, and Ouma asked if you thought I'd be there.  I didn't want to meet any fanboys that day, so I stayed hidden.  And do you remember what you told Ouma?"

Shuuichi thought back to audition day, his mind a bit hazy at first as he tried to picture the scene.  Yes, it was before their audition.  They'd arrived early and were waiting in the hallway until the casting director got closer to their numbers.  Kokichi wondered if Rantarou was around since he was already announced to be in season 53, and he'd said...

_"I don't know...  I mean, I'd love to meet him, but that might be awkward after this morning.  How do you meet someone and keep a straight face after you've fucked your boyfriend to the same clips of his despair over and over?"_

_"Shuuichi, we wouldn't tell him_ that _!  But I wonder...  What if the surprise they keep hinting at is Kiibo coming back?  What if he dies_ again _, and Rantarou gets like that_ again _..."_

_"Even if we don't remember each other, I think I'd still drag you to my room and rail you into the mattress."_

_"...I'll be_ so _upset if you don't!"_

Shuuichi's face burned hotly as Rantarou smirked at him.

"I've watched it, you know.  Kiibo dying.  Me finding his body.  My..."  He paused, rubbing his face wearily.  "My _breakdown_.  You two used to have regular sex to _that_.  Do you have any idea how fucked up that is?"

"Of course we do."  He forced himself to keep Rantarou's gaze.  He wasn't the pathetic loser Rantarou had seen in him.  Not anymore.  "Ouma doesn't even want to look at either of you anymore because of it.  He was risking his health because of the guilt.  Do _you_ have any idea how little either of us had to live for?  We hated ourselves more than everyone else who hated us.  We loved each other and Danganronpa.  That was it.  Of course we did terribly disturbing things.  Didn't _you_?"

Rantarou's smirk was almost unnerving.

"I specially asked the directors to accept you both in the hopes I'd get to see one of you lose the other, so yeah, I guess I did."

Neither said anything for the rest of the wait.

\---

"I'm glad everything looks good."  Shuuichi decided against telling Kokichi what he'd learned.  He didn't think Rantarou still wanted to see them harmed, but he was still obviously holding a grudge.  He didn't want Kokichi to worry; he had enough stressors on his plate as it was.  "I had no idea the infirmary had so much..."

"Kiibo thinks that the directors must have snuck some of it to Shirogane right before cutting communications off."  He shook the little bottle of prenatal supplements, and Shuuichi had to agree that wasn't something that had likely been there before.  "Kiibo was really nice and helpful about everything, even after all the stuff I’ve said to him...  I felt really guilty, so...  I told him about what we did.  He said he already knew."

"Oh?"  He wasn't really shocked that Kiibo knew if Rantarou did.  He was, however, surprised Kokichi seems so cool about it.  "He wasn't mad?"

"No, but I guess Amami is...  He didn't do anything to you, did he?  Kiibo swore he wouldn't."  He shook the pills a little harder.  "He said Amami was just upset on his behalf but he was fine so he didn't care, and we'd all changed anyway, and it was his duty now to make sure me and the baby are safe...  So he told me he forgives us, even if Amami doesn't."

"...Amami _did_ seem very upset."

"...Yeah, I figured."

Neither said much as Kokichi leaned into his side, one of Shuuichi's hands going around his waist to pull him close.  Kokichi fiddled with the bottle for a bit longer before throwing it to the bed with a sigh.

"Is it weird to be _super_ excited about this but still scared out of my mind?"

"I'd be surprised if you weren't at least a _little_ scared."  He kissed the top of Kokichi's head, pleased to see a small smile form on his face.  "I'll do everything I can to help you, and so will Kiibo.  And when everyone else finds out, I'm sure they will too."

"Except Amami?"

"...We'll give Amami more time."

"Yeah, okay, fair enough."  Kokichi grabbed one of Shuuichi's hands and placed it on his stomach, smiling up a little more brightly than before.  "Our baby is in there, Shuuichi.  Are you excited too?"

Shuuichi needed no prompting to rub Kokichi's stomach, imagining how it was going to start getting bigger very soon.  All the problems of the past seemed to fade away as he gently touched his boyfriend so innocently.  "I've never been so excited in my life, Kokichi, I promise you.  Even getting into Danganronpa pales to this."

"That's high praise!" Kokichi teased, giggling as he leaned further into Shuuichi, his eyes closing as Shuuichi continued rubbing his stomach.  "That feels nice...”

"You can nap if you want," he offered, not particularly wanting to stop anytime soon.  This was soothing to him too.  "I don't mind."

Kokichi mumbled an okay, his breathing soon slowing down as he drifted off.  He'd had a long morning...  Shuuichi wondered how long their secrets would last now that Rantarou knew.  Tsumugi and Kiibo would stay quiet, but they had nothing against them.  Even if he was mad, Amami wouldn't tell everyone... Right?

\---

"You're sick?"  The question came the moment they left Shuuichi's room for dinner.  Tenko looked far more worried for Kokichi's wellbeing than Shuuichi ever thought she would.  Shuuichi tensed—there was no way—!  "I was with Iruma when Kiibo came up and asked if she could help him make some stuff to help you.  Are you okay?"

"I'm...  I'm sick, but it's not really that serious?"  Kokichi couldn't keep the question out of his voice.  Shuuichi wasn't sure just how serious this would all be either.  "Not yet at least, I guess.  But...  I'm surprised Chabashira cares."

Tenko looked between them, biting her lower lip as if she was considering something important.  After a moment, she looked far more confident, more like she had as a Neo-Aikido Master.  Shuuichi didn't doubt that Tenko was more than adept at Aikido, what with how fit she was.

"You know how Team Danganronpa always kept the gender ratio split down the middle?"  Shuuichi nodded wearily, and he heard Kokichi's sharp intake of breath.  "Please don't look so scared!  Though I guess that proves my theory...  You're pregnant, aren't you Ouma?"

Before Kokichi could answer, Shuuichi couldn't help but speak up, his ire rising.  Not at Tenko, but at the person he assumed was to blame.  "Did Amami tell you?"

"Amami...?"  She laughed, a bit nervously, a bit too loudly.  "N-no, I haven't even spoken to Amami today.  I just was thinking about Kiibo talking about Team Danganronpa making the pregnancy thing sound urgent, and I was thinking that, well...  Um..."  She looked around, as if making sure they were alone.  Once she was satisfied, she continued with a quiet voice.  "If I'm trans, one of the boys must have been too.  And since Kiibo was worried about you, and you keep leaving meals in a hurry, it made sense."

"You're...?"  Kokichi eyes almost seemed to sparkle as he gazed up at Tenko.  "I never even thought about that..."

"Yeah, I didn't right away either, but it seemed like a shitty thing for them to do, huh?  Like making me hate men.  I bet someone thought they were _hilarious_..."  Tenko shook her head, then shrugged.  "Whatever, what's done is done, right?  Only you two and Shirogane know.  God, I'm so glad I never told Yumeno.  What a disaster _that_ might have been..."

Shuuichi noticed that Tenko had spent far more time with Miu than Himiko lately.  With how dismissive Himiko had been during the game to her, he wasn't really shocked.  But then again, she and Kokichi hadn't gotten along, but they certainly were now...  Of course, they had something in common now too, and Kokichi was far less inclined to be a pest for no reason as Tenko was to flip a man over a table.  If they found common ground to form a friendship, Shuuichi was very glad for both of them.

"Well, she _is_ a useless witch..."

"Yeah, kind of!"

...Though that wasn't _exactly_ what he thought they'd bond over.

Still, if they wanted to discuss their annoyance with another student, he supposed he couldn't stop them.  As long as they did it privately and didn't cause tension with the entire group.  After all, they all needed to band together, not tear themselves apart.  Let them get it out of their systems, he supposed.

Unbidden, a conversation he'd had with Miu when he'd been trying to befriend her came into his mind.  Hadn't she really wanted to be a mother...?  Was that something she _really_ wanted or was it because of her implanted memories...? 

He looked at Kokichi and Tenko chatting like old friends and decided it really wasn't his business.  Miu and Tenko's relationship was all their own.

Besides, the thought of Kokichi and Miu pregnant at once?  He couldn't help the little shiver of fear at the very idea.  Kokichi wasn't far along enough in his pregnancy for too many silly hormonal imbalances, but he knew they'd come.  Weird cravings too.  He expected it all, and he would be right there for Kokichi no matter what.  It took two to make a baby, and he would never shirk his responsibility.  He loved Kokichi too much to even think of it.

"And her stupid hat—!"

Though he did wish he knew why Kokichi still disliked Himiko so much.  One more mystery for him to add to his list, he supposed.

\---

They finally made their way to the cafeteria, and Tenko sat across them both.  Once Miu arrived, she looked around nervously before Tenko waved her over.  Miu smiled a little at the invitation—she had only really gotten along with a few students before, but since regaining her memories and dialing down the vulgar remarks a bit, her pool of friends was increasing.

"Hey shrimp, you sick or something?"  Well, Shuuichi thought, it was better than shrimpdick.  "Keebs was real worried!"

He saw Kokichi's gaze turn, and he didn’t even need to look to know he was looking at Rantarou and Kiibo.  Was Kokichi worried Rantarou would say something too?  Or that Kiibo wouldn't even realize he let something important slip?

"...It's just morning sickness.  I'm fine other than that."  He said it so loudly and flippantly that Shuuichi almost thought he wasn't nervous.  But as Kokichi's shaking hand sought out his under the table, he knew otherwise.  "Who knows how I'll be when I'm delivering though...  Guess that's up to you and Kiibo!"

"... _What_?"  Miu's eyes went wide, then a grin broke out on her face.  "No fucking way!  _You're_ pregnant?  Did Cuckhara knock you up?  Oh! Is it exciting?  Does it hurt?  Are you scared?  Do you gotta piss a lot?  Do—"

"Iruma, you have to give him a chance to answer!"  Miu quieted down at Tenko's words, but she still looked excited.  Shuuichi supposed he knew the answer to one of his questions at least, especially as Tenko was smiling at Miu's enthusiasm.  "But Ouma, you know everyone can hear, right?"

"I know, Chabashira!  I don't care! Everyone's gonna find out my beloved Shuuichi knocked me up soon anyway, right?"  In other words, he wasn't going to let anyone do it for him.  "It sucks that I keep puking, but I'm really happy to have my beloved's baby, so I think that’s really all you need to know!  And I'm not answering that last question at all!"

The answer, Shuuichi knew, was yes.  Kokichi needed to piss a lot more than normal, and it was only going to get worse.  His cock was more excited about that than it had any right to be.  Still, even if he wouldn't admit to being scared—which was understandable—Shuuichi was proud that Kokichi was being so brave.  He loved that confidence Kokichi had gained since they were trapped under that dome.  Maybe they'd made mistakes, but Shuuichi wouldn't change a thing if it meant Kokichi was finally starting to be happy with himself.

"But—!"

"If you wanna know what being pregnant has been like, I'll tell you _privately,_ " he answered quietly, cutting her off.  "So cool it, okay?"

Miu made a little "meep!" sound and nodded hurriedly.  Some things never changed.

"G-got it!  But, um...  I wonder...  If you're, uh...  Does that mean one of the girls is...?"

Her restraint to not say something insensitive when she apparently didn't really know _what_ to say was admirable.  She probably hadn't been a bad person at all before the game, he figured.

"...I guess if Ouma can say something..."  Tenko leaned over and whispered into Miu's ear.  Miu's face turning bright red left no questions as to what she'd said.  "But you, Saihara, and Ouma know, so please don't go yelling it.  I was going to tell you soon anyway, since we're...  Dating?  We're dating, aren't we?"

"If we aren't, that's fucking news to me!"  Miu laughed softly, looking just as excited as before.  "S-seriously?  No joke?  My goddamn girlfriend has _everything_!"

As happy as he was that Miu and Tenko weren't going to be having any problems with their relationship in the near future—god, _would_ Kokichi and Miu be pregnant at the same time?—he could still feel Kokichi's hand shake.  All around them, the others were talking among themselves, and while no one sounded disgusted, he couldn't exactly make out everyone's words either.

And then Kaede, who had been very much not like herself in the game since regaining their memories, stood up.  And began clapping.

"Congratulations!  I'm so happy for you!"  She looked like their de-facto leader once more as she smiled warmly.  "Ouma, if you need us for anything, please ask!  We're all a family now, right?  We need to trust and rely on each other!"

Rather than call Kaede out on how she hadn't been following her own advice lately, Kokichi beamed brightly at her.  It wasn't _all_ sincere, but Shuuichi could see the gratitude in his gaze all the same.  A few other voices called out their support—Shuuichi specifically heard Angie, Kirumi, and Gonta.  Looking around, the only one who seemed _displeased_ was Rantarou—even Himiko was clapping, albeit looking as if she might fall asleep at any given moment—but he could see Kiibo speaking to him, and he didn't cause a scene.  Shuuichi didn't know what it would take to earn Rantarou's forgiveness, but for the sake of everyone, he hoped it was possible.

"...Okay. Akamatsu.  I'll hold you to that."

She flashed him a grateful smile before she sat back down, and Shuuichi was glad to feel that his hand was still.

“I’m proud of you,” he murmured quietly, just for Kokichi to hear, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his forehead.  “That was very brave, Kokichi.  I know you still don’t completely like yourself, and I can’t say I’m any different…  But I hope you can at least see how far you’ve come.”

Kokichi’s expression didn’t change, but he squeezed Shuuichi’s hand as he muttered a thank you.  Shuuichi ignored all of the commotion and focused on eating.  Things were finally looking up!

\---

…At least, until a few hours after dinner, when Kokichi hastily ran to the bathroom and sank to his knees, emptying the content of his stomach into the toilet.  Shuuichi followed and knelt down to rub Kokichi’s back, trying not to look at the mess in the bowl.  Thankfully, he could at least say that _puke_ didn’t turn him on.  A small miracle, really.

“S-Shuuichi?”  Kokichi lifted his head just a little, his breathing heavy as he coughed a few times.  “Kiibo said I could still do this for _months_.  I don’t want this anymore.  I _hate_ it.”

“I know you do.  But it won’t last forever, I promise you.  It probably won’t even last _that_ long.”  He hoped, at least. He didn’t claim to know how long morning sickness tended to last.  “Let’s just get back to bed and get some rest, okay?  Maybe I can get you some juice or something…”

“Grape?”

Shuuichi chuckled, at the hopeful question.  “Of course.  You shouldn’t have soda or tea this late at night, but I’ll get you grape juice.  You should be able to hold that down.”

He helped Kokichi to his feet, flushing the mess in the toilet away without looking at it.  Then he helped Kokichi back to bed.  He must have been exhausted if he wasn’t denying that he needed help; Kokichi, even back in school, never liked looking weak in front of others.  Not even Shuuichi most of the time.  But he let Shuuichi help him get comfortable, and he closed his eyes as soon as his head hit the pillow.

“I’ll just be a few minutes,” he promised.  “If you feel sick again and can’t get to the bathroom, it’s okay.  I’ll clean it up.  Just don’t choke trying to hold it in.”

“Yeah, yeah, stop worrying…” Kokichi let out an amused little snort as he pulled the blankets up to his chin.  “I’ll puke on the floor if I have to, fine.  I’m not gonna die in the five minutes it takes to get juice.  Jeez…”

Shuuichi smiled fondly at his boyfriend’s comfortable form for a moment, then turned and left for the cafeteria.  Being so close to the dorm’s entrance, it didn’t take him long at all to get there and find a bottle of grape juice and a cup to take back with him, nor to return with the items.

And when Kokichi was already sleeping when he got back, he wasn’t surprised at all.  He set the juice and cup aside for when Kokichi awoke, then took off his shoes, jacket, and pants to slip into bed beside Kokichi.  In his sleep, Kokichi mumbled something incoherent and cuddled closer, and Shuuichi was more than happy to have him in his arms as he closed his eyes and felt a pleasant warmth in his chest.

“I love you,” he whispered, wanting to say the words even if Kokichi couldn’t hear them.  “Thank you for making me so happy…”

He soon fell asleep, genuinely thankful that he was alive.

**Author's Note:**

> WE HAVE FANART!!!  
> http://taitofan.tumblr.com/post/162939380670/i-was-given-permission-to-post-these-from-the  
> NSFW-ish pics of Kokichi! Two from this fic and one from my HPA AU! I'M JUST SO HAPPY THEY'RE SO CUTE!!!


End file.
